


Laundry

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Sylar have an awkward conversation with a police officer about a house fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For piping_hot, who challenged me with "Mohinder constructs an elaborate plot which involved burning the laundry in order to get Sylar to wear clothes that aren't black."

The police officer looked at them from behind his desk with a perplexed expression. "Let me get this straight," he said.

Facing him, Mohinder and Sylar were nervous, but Sylar was able to reply "No problem."

"You were doing laundry."

"That's correct," Mohinder answered.

"A lot of laundry."

"About five loads," said Mohinder, starting to feel sweat forming on his brow.

"All at once."

Mohinder stayed silent. He tried not to glance at Sylar beside him.

The police officer continued, regardless. "And your fancy new dryer has a sensor that keeps it going until the clothes are dry."

"It was on sale," Sylar chimed in. Mohinder elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look.

"Riiight," said the police officer. "Anyway, your fancy new _on-sale_ dryer couldn't handle five loads at once--by the way, how did you fit five loads of laundry into that machine?"

"Talent," Mohinder replied. This got him an elbow in the ribs from Sylar, which he had the audacity to look hurt about.

"Okaaay."

Sylar gave an apologetic smile.

"And the workings of the dryer overheated and started a fire."

"They did," replied Mohinder. "I think we should push for a recall."

"I'm not done just yet," the police officer interrupted. "All of your clothes were in that dryer, is that correct?" he asked, looking at Sylar.

"They were."

"And that's why you're dressed like that?" he said, gesturing to Sylar's pink and orange shirt.

"What's wrong with the way he's dressed?" asked Mohinder, who was sporting a purple and green shirt, himself.

The police officer quickly looked over at Mohinder, clearly unsettled by the presence of such colour. "Oh, nothing," he answered. "I just wanted to make sure I don't need to get my eyes checked".

Mohinder seethed quietly. Noticing, Sylar piped up "I think this shirt was on sale, too."


End file.
